A friend for a friend
by Ashliiee
Summary: Burt finds out about his sons new boyfriend... but not the way he wanted to. rated M because im parinoid!


characters-

burt hummel

carole hummel

finn hummel

kurt hummel

blaine anderson

New Directions

"Dad! I'm home!" Kurt Hummel yelled as he stepped into his house after being at school for the last couple weeks. "...Dad? Carole? Finn?" He called, dropping his bag onto the the couch. "I guess their not here." He said, turning to his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine grinned, goofly. "Does that mean what i think it means?" He asked.

Kurt licked his lips and stuckout his hands, curling them into his boyfriends dark curls. "You better believe it."

Next thing either boy knew, Blaine was lying ontop of his younger boyfriend, kissing him deeply. "Kurt." He moaned, moving his head so that he could suck on Kurt's pale neck.

Kurt laid back in his boyfriends embrace with his hands tangled in his boyfriends curls and his legs around his waist. His head was thrown so that Blaine could have more room to suck and lick and bite with that magical mouth of his. "Blaine." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine's lips back to his own and sucking on his boyfriends sweet tounge.

"Mmm." Blaine moaned loudly. Turning over so that Kurt was on top. Blaine grabbed Kurt's round ass cheeks and squeezed, earning a high pitched squeal in return.

Kurt grinned before sitting up so that he was straddling his boyfriends thighs. He slowly untucked his blue button-up shirt from his tight black skinny jeans and unbuttoned it. He pulled it off completley before letting it fall to the ground.

"Your so hot." Blaine whispered, turning them back over so that he could suck on Kurt's collarbone and chest.

Kurt moaned, helplessly whithring under his boyfriend. "I love you." He choked out running his hands through Blaine's shirt and under his t-shirt.

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled, climbing back up Kurt's body to kiss him chastley.

"Hum, Hum." The boys jumped apart to see Kurt's family and his old glee club, along with their teacher watching them from the glass door leading to the back yard.

"D-dad." Kurt stuttered, trying despreatly to find something to cover up his hickey covered chest. "I thought you were out."

"I was outside, preparing a 'Welcome Home' party for you." Burt answered. "I didn't relize that my being out allowed you to bring a boy over and fornicate in out family room."

Kurt winced and blushed, feeling ashamed. "Dad..."

Burt shook his head before walking back outside. Kurt looked after him, before pulling his shirt back on and buttoning up the three buttons in the middle and then ran after his dad.

Blaine put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," He said, looking up at the teenagers and two adults still standing in the doorway, obviously unsure of what to do. "I-I should go."

Carole walked forward and put her hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Stay, Blaine. Burt is most likley going to want to talk to you and i doubt Kurt would want you to leave him."

Blaine nodded before standing, straightining his clothes and smiling shakily at the other teenagers in the room.

"Since when have you and Kurt been together?" Mercedes asked, moving forward.

"We got together a week before regionals." Blaine admitted. "Kurt wanted to wait to tell you guys when he would be able to see you in person."

Mercedes grinned and hugged BLaine. "You better not break his heart, white boy!"

"Actually, I'm Italian." Was Blaine's answer.

"Dad, please." Kurt begged, standing behind his father who was looking into their pool.

"Why didnt you tell me, Kurt?" Burt asked, turning towards his son. "I thought we were close. I thought you knew that you could tell me anything and everything... I thought you knew that, Kurt."

Kurt looked down, tears swimming in his eyes. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone... I know this wasn't the most... ideal ways of finding out... but I just hope that you'll be happy for me? I know it's probably too much to ask right now. I just... I just want you to know how much I love you and that I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never purposley hurt you, daddy." Tears really were falling, now.

Burt looked at his crying son, his baby before pulling him into a hug. "I loe you, too. And i am happy for you. You think I don't remember you always looking at those movies you love so much? You think I didn't notice how you would get when they finally kissed at the end? I know how much you love romance, kid... I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt hugged his dad tighter. "I love him, dad." He whispered.

"I know." Burt grinned. "And, by the way he's looking out the window right now... and I can tell he loves you back. He's good for you, bud."

Kurt grinned and hugged his dad again, tucking his head into his dad's shoulder blade. "As long as you remember that your good ol' dad always comes first..." Burt trailed off and Kurt laughed at his dad's joke.

"Your a good dad." Carole said later watching from the window in their room as Kurt and Blaine sat on their pool chairs under the stars, laughing and kissing.

Burt looked over his wifes shoulder and saw Kurt flash Blaine the happiest look that Burt had seen on his sons face for a long time. "He's a good kid." Was his only answer.\

I hoped you liked it! It was supposed to be just New Directions finding out that Kurt and Blaine were together but somehow it turned into... this... do you like it? Please R&R!


End file.
